oc_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mayhem the Wolfdog
Mayhem, also known as Henry Edward, is a young man with multiple personas. As Henry, he was a shy, modest kid who avoided trouble at all costs and valued his physical and emotional safety above all else. But after encountering a strange, semi-sentient dark force, he is frequently possessed and takes on the persona of Mayhem, a reckless fighter bursting with confidence. However, this is slowly becoming a curse to Henry, as he is becoming addicted to possession and the euphoria of being Mayhem, and it is becoming harder to retain control over his morality. Concept and Creation One night I was reading the IDW comics while listening to the Devilman soundtrack and thought "you know what would be really frickin frackin cool? A character who's a total devilman ripoff" Personality Henry is a very shy, soft spoken, and over all passive guy. He's never been assertive and never involves himself in conflict. He's emotionally insecure and has rather low self esteem, but he does try to see the best in everyone and treat others how he would want to be treated. Over all, he's nice and gentle, but he's never significant enough to make an impact. Mayhem on the other hand makes up for literally everything that Henry lacks. He's confident, active, aggressive, always willing to start fights and openly shout his thoughts and opinions to the world. Yet, since he's still Henry deep down, he retains some of the kindness that his much weaker form has. While he's more snarky and playful, he's up for just sitting down and talking to people who need to be talked to. Though it must be noted that Mayhem is still a possessed form, and on occasion, the dark force controlling his body may overpower the boy underneath it all. He may risk becoming dangerous and unrelenting if pushed to his limits. Abilities Speed - Mayhem is exceedingly fast, not enough to break the sound barrier necessarily, but enough to disappear in a brief moment when no one is looking. Strength - Mayhem is also incredibly strong, literally strong enough to rip a person in half with one pull of his arms. Claws and Teeth - Mayhem has much more prominent fangs and claws than his normal form, and thus can do some serious slashing and biting damage on someone. Weaknesses Sunlight - While totally able to exist in sunlight, for some odd reason Mayhem's power is weaker during the daytime History WIP Relationships River Mayhem has an... interesting relationship with River, to say the least. For starters, she is completely unaware that he's Henry. She knows him as Mayhem and Mayhem only. So really, she only knows half of this person, but even from that half she has a bit of a love hate relationship with him. Though on Mayhem's end, it's a bit more of a love lust relationship if you know what I mean wink wink nudge nudge. Anyway yeah he finds her both physically and emotionally attractive, and often tries to get her attention by annoying or teasing her, but also acting as someone to lean on when she's troubled. However, he is absolutely terrified of her finding out that he is Henry underneath, as he fears that she will see the true side of him and no longer have interest. Trivia *He's pink because there needs to be more pink male characters who are badass and confident in their pinkness *He's a fan of dark synth style music Gallery is this a ship.png|A E S T H E T I C is this a shiip.png|without photoshop filters Category:Males Category:Fancharacters Category:Characters